Ninja Of The Future
by Alix Nostrand
Summary: Zaman telah berganti dari tahun ke tahun dan abad ke abad dimana semuanya sudah serba modern dan munculnya sebuah energi baru yang menggantikan energi chakra, dan 'katanya' lebih kuat dari Chakra. mulai dari dibangun nya sekolah sihir, diasingkan nya pengguna chakra derajat dan juga penganiayaan terhadap orang tertentu membuat pola pikir Naruto perlahan berubah.
1. the beginning

puluhan tahun telah berlalu, atau mungkin ratusan tahun telah berlalu semenjak perang dunia Shinobi keempat, perang yang melibatkan berbagai tokoh-tokoh penting masa lalu baik itu sudah mati ataupun tokoh-tokoh penting lainnya.

perang yang sangat besar hingga melibatkan 5 desa besar Shinobi beraliansi memusnahkan berbagai tokoh berkekuatan tuhan yang membangkitkan seekor monster berekor yang memiliki banyak sekali julukan, dan setiap kali kebangkitan monster ini, akan terjadi malapetaka yang dahsyat. monster ini dikenal dengan [Juubi No Ookami]

tapi berkat perjuangan team 7 beserta dengan bantuan teman-temannya, kini mereka sudah meraih kejayaan yang sebenarnya, namun tetap sebuah hasil yang besar memerlukan sebuah pengorbanan yang besar pula, dimana sang tokoh utama yang menyegel semua chakra biju dalam dirinya, mengakibatkan energi senjutsu nya kacau dan mengubah sang Jinchuriki no Kyuubi harus rela menjadi patung batu(sungguh alasan yang tak wajar:v)

zaman telah berganti dari tahun dan abad ke abad, dimana semuanya sudah serba modern, dan munculnya sebuah energi baru yang menggantikan energi chakra, yang 'Katanya' lebih kuat dari Chakra.

mulai dari dibangun nya sekolah sihir, diasingkan nya pengguna chakra, derajat, dan juga penganiayaan terhadap orang tertentu yang pasti yg kuat berkuasa, dan yang lemah ditindas.

Disclaimer Naruto dan Anime lainnya bukan punya saya yah, ingat itu

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure Supernatural

Warning : langsung intinya saja, "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, gitu aja yah, jika anda baik saya pun demikian.

Chapter 01

disebuah gua tak berpenghuni (yaiyyalah, zaman modern mana ada yg masih menghuni gua, orang kismin saja blm tentu mau, karena adanya ego dalam diri mereka), di atas batu yang cukup besar kira kira berdiameter 1 meter berbentuk kotak secara menyeluruh, terdapat sebuah patung yang seperti pemuda yang bertapa, namun tiba-tiba patung itu bersinar terang, sangat terang hingga seluruh gua yang tadinya gelap langsung terang-menderang seperti cahaya matahari.

perlahan cahaya mulai redup, menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri memakai jubah biru berlengan pendek, dengan aksen jilatan api hitam dibeberapa bagian. dia memiliki wajah seperti pemuda pada umumnya, namun memiliki ciri-ciri bersurai pirang cerah jabrik yang agak panjang, memiliki kulit putih walaupun agak kecoklatan sedikit, terdapat ikat kepala berwarna hitam di dahinya yang tengah nya terdapat plat logam bergambar daun dan pusaran.

dibelakang punggung nya terdapat sebuah gulungan besar berwarna biru hitam(biar lebih jelasnya, Bayangin aja jubah Sage Naruto tapi diganti berwarna biru, lalu bagi yang pernah main PS Naruto storm ultimate ninja 3 pasti tau).

perlahan sesosok itu membuka matanya menampilkan mata yang sangat mengerikan, yaitu mata beriris riak air berwarna merah dengan aksen koma di setiap riaknya.

"Dimana ini?" katanya dengan wajah konyol nya, membuat image mengerikan tadi langsung sirna.

"Oii!! Kurama?! kau masih didalam tubuhku bukan?! cepat beritahu aku tentang hal ini?!" teriak nya menggema di seluruh gua dengan suara yang cempreng menyakiti telinga.

"[Urusai yo! Bakayarodomo!]" teriak sebuah suara yang sangat berat dan mengerikan dalam tubuh Naruto.

"hehehe... jangan marah-marah begitu lah, nanti kau cepat muda kayak saya." kata Naruto dengan konyol sembari cengengesan gaje, "daripada marah-marah begitu, lebih baik kau berikan aku sedikit informasi, karena aku merasa seperti saat kita dipindahkan kemasa lalu dulu." lanjutnya tiba-tiba mata mengerikan itu langsung tergantikan dengan mata biru laut yang menenangkan.

"[hmmm... sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung dengan tempat ini, Karena dari kejauhan aku bisa merasakan banyak sekali energi, namun ini bukan chakra, aku perkirakan kita sedang berada di ratusan tahun setelah perang dunia Shinobi keempat.]"

"Oh begitu yah Hmm..." Naruto kemudian memasang pose berpikir, mencubit dagunya pelan, sok-sokan berpikir keras.

'[nih orang penjelasan nya udah jelas kok masih berpikir keras, nggak beres nih otaknya.]' pikir Kurama dalam diri Naruto, bahkan dia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi jika otak Naruto sudah merespon 100% membayangkan nya sudah membuat Kurama memasang wajah malas plus mengantuk nya.

"Eeeeehh...???!!!!!!!!" tiba-tiba Naruto terlonjak kaget seperti mendengar kabar kematian nya sudah dekat.

"jadi maksudmu kita ada di masa depan gitu?!!! jangan bercanda bola bulu!!!!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah antara kesal dan marah, mungkin partner nya ini sedang bercanda, tapi jangan sekarang bercanda nya.

tapi Naruto mungkin lupa kalau Kurama selam hidup tidak bercanda.

"[percaya atau tidak, itu urusanmu, dan berhenti memanggilku bola bulu! bakayarodomo!]" teriak balas Kurama dengan sengit.

dan terjadi lah cek-cok panjang kali lebar didalam gua...=

skip saja bagian yang ini, soalnya merepotkan kalau dilanjutkan.

untuk Shinobi sekaliber Naruto, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai sebuah negara atau kota yang terdapat banyak energi asing yang dirasakannya, dan energi ini sangat familiar dan asing secara bersamaan menurutnya, dan itu sangat menggangu nya.

dilihat dari gerbang sebuah kota yang bertuliskan "Konohagakure" tapi Naruto tidak memusingkan hal itu sebab ini adalah masa depan, yang terpenting adalah mengumpulkan informasi.

berjalan-jalan ditengah kota, sembari melihat-lihat puluhan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, kota ini seperti gabungan antara Kota dan Kekaisaran, jadinya Naruto Beberapa kali berdecak kagum melihat bangunan-bangunan tinggi serta sebuah gedung besar ditengah kota yang bertuliskan "High School Magic Of Konohagakure" nama yang ribet, dan Naruto malas mengingatnya.

ada beberapa orang yang memandang nya aneh karena gaya berpakaiannya seperti murid di (HSMOK) namun kenapa dia malah keluyuran bukannya bersekolah? tapi ada pula remaja-remaja maupun ibu ibu yang berteriak histeris karena ketampanannya yang nauzubillah.

Naruto mendengar nya namun tidak peduli, soalnya...

"[cobalah kau pergi ke akademi itu, siapa tau kau bisa mengumpulkan informasi di sana.]"

"hah?!! bagaimana jika aku ditarik dan dijadikan murid di sana?! kau tau aku benci belajar."

"[tapi apa salahnya? kalau tidak dicoba, kita akan jadi tumpul Karena terlalu lama tidak bertarung, mungkin saja di sana banyak orang kuat.]"

"hah... terserahmulah, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan, kucukur semua bulumu."

"[bukankah bagian merepotkan itu sangat menarik?]"

"yayayayaya." Naruto memutuskan linknya dengan sang partner dan kemudian melompat keatas gedung tinggi dari berlari secara pertical, dan dimulai lah melompat-lompat dari gedung ke gedung lainnya seperti cara ninja pada umumnya, tujuannya? Konoha High School.

-skip-

Karena kebetulan masih pagi jadi masih banyak murid yang berkeliaran, entah dikantin, mengganggu orang, membully, atau bertarung serta beberapa latihan memenuhi seluruh wilayah sekolah Konoha High School Magic.

tap! tap!

Naruto dengan pelan menapak di puncak gerbang Konoha High School Magic, dan melihat pemandangan sekitar dengan pandangan kagum dengan mata berbintang-bintang, dan itu terlihat sangat...

"[Norak dan kampungan.]" cerca Kurama dengan pedasnya membuat didahului Naruto timbul sebuah perempatan kekesalan.

"[yah tidak heran sih, soalnya kau kan memang mantan anak kampung, dan sekarang pun masih tetap anak kampung, walau zaman sudah berganti modern.]" tambahnya membuat Naruto pundung di sudut puncak gerbang, dengan mata yang berlinang air mata, dan ingus yang menjijikkan, sontak membuat Kurama tertawa terbahak-bahak.

sudahi bagian yang ini, kita lanjut Naruto menghirup nafas pelan dan membuangnya, dan kemudian melompat dari gerbang yang tinggi nya sekitar 5 meter dan menapak di tanah dengan mulus, sontak kedatangannya menjadi sorotan dari berbagai kalangan.

ada pandangan kagum, jijik, love-love, dan lain-lain.

tapi sorotan mata yang mengganggu itu tak Naruto peduli kan, walaupun samar-samar Naruto mendengar bisik-bisik mereka yang kebanyakan mengejek dan mencelanya, tapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengumpulkan informasi.

"lihat itu, cara berpakaiannya aneh sekali."

"Iyya tapi, dia tampan kyaaaa!"

"hah?!! kalian tau, aku merasakan aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya."

"benarkah? hah~ bertambah lagi sampah di sekolah ini."

masih banyak sih sebenarnya yang melontarkan kalimat yang pedas kearah Naruto, entah itu terang-terangan maupun berbisik-bisik, jadi Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. mungkin dia lupa, kalau dia sebenarnya tidak tau menahu soal struktur bangunan ini, maupun posisi guru disini, jadi pastinya...

"konoyaro! kenapa dari tadi kita seperti hanya berputar-putar saja ditempat ini?!" umpat Naruto dengan kekesalan yang tak dapat dibendung.

"[salah sendiri, masuk tanpa informasi sedikitpun mengenai sekolah ini.]"

"dari pada mengejek ku, lebih baik beri aku saran." kata Naruto dengan malas, karena kalau berdebat dia selalu kalah, jadinya dia mengalah saja, yah walaupun dilanjutkan tetap tidak akan menang.

"[mana aku tau, pikir saja sendiri.]" ketus Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto.

"hahh?!! kau ini yah?! kenapa tidak berguna sekali disaat penting begini kusoyaro!"

"[sebaiknya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri kusochibi!]"

akhirnya Naruto memutuskan linknya dengan sang partner, karena kalau diladeni sirubah menyebalkan itu, maka bukannya memberi solusi, malah Naruto akan stress.

dengan malas Naruto melangkah pelan melalui lorong-lorong sekolah sembari melipat kedua tangannya di tengkuk, kemudian menghela nafas bosan.

"hahh~ kapan situasi menyebalkan ini akan segera berakhir?" kata Naruto dengan malas nya.

terlalu melangkah tak tentu arah membuat Naruto tiba-tiba masuk kedalam WC perempuan, dan masabodo dengan Naruto yang tak memiliki secuil pun informasi mengenai sekolah ini.

samar-samar Naruto mendengar sebuah suara seperti disumbat, tapi yang lebih penting adalah suara itu seperti meminta pertolongan, sontak insting hati kepahlawanan Naruto langsung aktif, terbukti dengan mata Naruto tiba-tiba berkilat tajam.

"pphhtt~ lepas! mphh!"

Naruto yang menemukan asal suara itu langsung berjalan pelan kearah pintu toilet kemudian mendobraknya dengan kasar hingga pintu yang tak bersalah itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

didalam toilet itu terdapat dua pemuda seumuran Naruto menghimpit seorang perempuan bersurai perak panjang dan bermata biru redup,

brakkhhh!!!!

kegiatan dua pemuda yang hendak melecehkan gadis ini langsung terhenti ketika mendengar pintu didobrak paksa hingga hancur,

"sial! siapa-" sebelum sempat mengumpat tiba-tiba dia langsung jatuh pingsan.

"konoyaro! berani-beraninya kau menyakiti temanku sialan! cepat tunjukkan dimana dirimu?! dasar pecundang yang beraninya hanya dibelakang!" umpatnya kasar mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang memukul temannya hingga pingsan.

"lebih pecundang mana, menyerang dari belakang, atau melecehkan seorang perempuan bahkan menggangbangnya?" kata seseorang dengan konyol, membuat orang yang melecehkan perempuan tadi menoleh keatas langit-langit toilet, tapi bogem mentah sudah siap didepan wajahnya sebelum sempat melihat wajah sang "pengganggu".

"ucapkan halo pada tinjuku pecundang." kata Naruto.

duakkhh!!

tinju Naruto memang tak main main, karena lantai langsung retak ketika tubuh yang ditinju Naruto langsung menghantam lantai hingga retak, yahh pukulan itu cukup untuk membuat nya tidak bangun beberapa jam.

Naruto menatap lekat dua pemuda yang di jotosnya tadi, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malas, kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"hadehh~ sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan, setidaknya pukulan itu cukup untuk membuat nya tidak bangun beberapa jam kedepannya."

kemudian menghadap kebelakang melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya masih trauma, terduduk disudut toilet.

tap! tap! tap!

"hei nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kearah gadis tadi.

sang gadis yang menyadari seseorang yang menyelamatkan nya tadi mengulurkan tangannya langsung mendongak menatap langsung wajah penolongnya.

rona tipis langsung hinggap dipipinya, menyadari kalau penolongnya mirip sekali dengan dongeng sang pangeran berkuda putih yang sering dibacakan orang tua nya, 'dia sangat tampan.' ucap sang gadis dalam hati menggenggam uluran tangan Naruto kemudian berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk roknya yang sedikit berdebu.

"anoo... terima kasih sudah menolong ku." ucap gadis itu sembari membungkuk pelan.

"A-ahahah... tidak apa-apa, malah aku senang menolong seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan." kata Naruto cengengesan gaje, "ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa nona?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"emm.. Tobiichi Origami, yoroshiku." kata perempuan tadi alias Origami.

"oohh nama yang lucu, perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kau boleh memanggil ku Naruto karena aku tak menyukai keformalan, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." ucap Naruto kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"[dasar aneh, masa ada yang berkenalan di dalam toilet? itu konyol sekali.]"

"toilet?" pikir Naruto penuh tanda tanya.

"[jangan bilang kalau kau tidak membaca tulisan dipintu masuk toilet? dasar bodoh.]"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kurama langsung lari kedepan pintu masuk toilet, dan disitu tertulis "toilet perempuan" menyadari hal itu, Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya Origami ketika sudah berada disampingnya Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari Origami sudah ada disampingnya tersentak pelan,

"A-ah tidak apa-apa."

"oohh."

"boleh aku meminta sedikit pertolongan?" pinta Naruto putus asa

"pertolongan?" beo Origami memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Iyya pertolongan, biasakan kau menunjukkan letak pemimpin sekolah ini?"

"maksud mu ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Iyya itu maksud ku."

"untuk apa?"

"ada sedikit urusan."

"oohh, biar aku yang antar, hitung-hitung karena kau sudah menolong ku tadi." kata Origami sembari tersenyum, membuat Naruto terhenyak kemudian ikut tersenyum juga.

"kalau begitu pimpin jalan." kata Naruto mempersilahkan.

Origami mengangguk pelan, berjalan disamping Naruto, walau sesekali Origami menoleh kearah Naruto yang hanya memandang lurus kedepan, dalam hati Origami mengagumi betapa tampannya mahakarya tuhan ini.

"kau sudah lama di sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh, membuat Origami yang sedari tadi melirik-lirik gelagapanggak dan salting.

"a-ah Iyya, begitulah."

"jadi tadi kenapa kau dilecehkan seperti itu?"

mata Origami langsung meredup ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tadi, "mereka memalak ku tiap hari, tapi untuk hari ini aku tak memiliki uang jadinya mereka melakukan hal tadi padaku." kata Origami pelan, tidak menyadari Naruto meliriknya sekilas.

"oohh baguslah, kurasa pukulan tadi tidak sia-sia terbuang, mungkin jika lain kali kau di palak lagi atau dilecehkan lagi, emm... ahh ini dia, ini adalah kunci khusus buatan ayahku, jadi jika kau dalam masalah lempar kan saja lunak itu, nanti akan terjadi keajaiban." kata Naruto merongoh jubahnya mengambil sebuah kunci bercabang tiga, dan menyerahkan nya pada Origami.

Origami memandang Kunai itu dengan penuh tanda tanya, tapi Origami tetap mengambil nya, "terima kasih."

"sama-sama."

tiba-tiba Origami berhenti disebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "Ruang kepala sekolah".

"nah sudah sampai, jadi aku akan kembali ke kelas dulu yah, sampai Nanti Naruto." kata Origami sembari berlari-lari kecil melambaikan tangan keNaruto,

"Iyya sampai nanti, Origami!" balas Naruto sembari melambai juga.

TBC itu penyakit


	2. ?

terlihat seonggok tubuh pria bersurai pirang konyol sedang duduk bersandar di depan pintu masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, Yap itu adalah Naruto yang sepertinya sangat depresi.

"aku gak tau kalau mengetuk pintu itu sangat berat untuk ku." kata Naruto putus asa, dengan arwah-arwah putih keluar dari mulutnya.

tidak aneh sih, soalnya dia biasanya hanya nyelonong masuk ke ruang Hokage sambil berteriak heboh, nah ini mengetuk pintu tidak pernah dilakukannya selama hidup, dan Naruto sangat menyesal tidak pernah belajar tentang tata krama.

**"[yahh kau memang tak pernah memiliki sopan santun dalam dirimu.]"** sindir Kurama membuat Naruto tambah depresi. **'[hadehh.. mau taruh di mana mukaku sebagai biju terkuat jika memiliki partner yang takut dengan pintu.]'** pikir Kurama Juga ikut depresi.

"dari pada menyindir ku, lebih baik kasih aku saran kek gitu, biar jadi lebih berguna." kata Naruto masih dengan wajah mengenaskan nya.

**"[kayak kau berguna saja.]"**

agak aneh sih, ini lebih mirip seperti Naruto sedang ingin melamar seorang gadis, namun dia tak punya keberanian, padahal hanya mengetok pintu, dan ini membuat Kurama menepuk jidatnya merutuki ke idiot an si "Pahlawan perang"

**'[dan sekarang aku ragu, apakah dia ini pahlawan perang apa bukan]'** batinnya Kurama sembari menghela nafas pelan dalam diri Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan berdiri menghadap ke pintu, sembari memberi pintu itu tatapan tajam, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

**glek!**

meneguk ludah dengan berat, dan tangan bergetar.

beberapa kali tegukan ludah berat terdengar menjijikkan, dan ini membuat Kurama bosan melihat nya.

'sedikit lagi Naruto! kau hampir melakukannya, ayo berjuang!' katanya dalam hati menyemangati diri sendiri.

"masuk!"

"uwwaaa!!!" 'njirr gila! belum ngetuk juga.' kata Naruto horor dalam hati mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan kepsek tentu membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget, apalagi dia sudah sangat serius.

Naruto kemudian memutar kenop pintu, dan mendorong nya sedikit, dan kemudian mengintip kedalam sembari celingak-celinguk, dan tak diragukan lagi, aksinya kali ini mirip maling semvak.

'ahha!' serunya dalam hati ketika melihat seorang wanita sexy bersurai pirang panjang_ (bayangin aja Tearju dari anime to love ru)_ sedang menandatangani berlembar-lembar kertas putih, yang jumlahnya membuat Naruto merinding sesaat.

Naruto pikir jika kepala sekolah saja ada, pasti kaki sekolah juga ada. "Hmm.. Hmm.. benar juga, yoshh! kau benar-benar jenius Naruto." katanya sembari mengangguk-ngangguk pelan dan terselip nada bangga yang konyol di setiap kalimat nya.

melangkah pelan kedepan kepala sekolah akademi ini, dan berdiri tegak seperti tentara terlatih, membuat kepala sekolah yang tadi bergelut dengan musuh bebuyutan nya(kertas) mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

Aneh? setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan sang kepala sekolah, dengan dahi yang berkerut, sang kepsek bertanya, "kau mau apa di ruangan ku?"

Naruto kemudian merilekskan tubuh nya, dan menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian memandang sang kepsek dengan dalam, membuat sang empunya merona tipis, bohong kalau sang kepsek tidak terpesona dengan kharisma dan ketampanan si tokoh utama, tapi dia hanya menunjukkan kewibawaan nya sebagai kepsek, tapi pandangan dalam serta pesona itu, membuat sang kepsek tak bisa untuk tidak terpesona.

"aku ingin memiliki pekerjaan di sekolah ini." kata Naruto langsung membuyarkan lamunan sang kepsek yang tengah melamun ini.

"a-ah? yahh? pekerjaan? kurasa menjadi murid Cocok untukmu dari pada menjadi guru, mengingat usiamu terlihat seperti belasan tahun." kata kepsek sexy ini setelah tersadar dari 'keterpesonaannya'

**"[belasan tahun? pfftthhh... aku tak tau bagaimana reaksinya jika dia tau umurmu yang sebenarnya.]"** ledek Kurama dengan tawa yang tertahan.

'ck! diamlah!'

"apa dengan menjadi murid di sini, dana serta fasilitas ku terpenuhi?" tanya Naruto sembari sedikit menggali info di akademi ini.

sang kepsek kemudian kembali bergelut dengan musuhnya "yah, tergantung dari bakatmu, jika bakatmu bagus maka seluruh fasilitas mu akan terpenuhi tanpa batas." kata sang kepsek dengan pandangan terpolusi pada musuhnya.

"bakat yah? aku hanya mampu untuk-" kata Naruto menggantung kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

ini membuat sang kepsek yang fokus pada musuhnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, dan sang kepsek melihat gerakan aneh Naruto, tapi terasa familiar dipikirannya.

**[Tajuu...!!-]** gantung Naruto menahan nama jutsu favoritnya.

tiba-tiba sang kepsek merasa sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi,

**[-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!]****poffth!!!**

langsung muncul ledakan asap besar yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan, tentu ledakan asap ini membuat sang kepsek terbatuk-batuk dan menutup matanya.

**wusshh~**

angin entah dari mana langsung meniup asap pekat itu, dan pandangan melotot kepsek langsung diarahkan pada seluruh ruangan karena ternyata, ruang kepsek sudah di penuhi oleh Naruto yang tersenyum pada sang kepsek.

setitik darah bejat mengalir dihidungnya sang kepsek, satu saja sudah bikin sang kepsek terpesona, apalagi sudah memenuhi ruangan? itu sangat berat, dan juga apa-apaan senyum mempesona itu.

"ha-hanya itu? cu-cukup mengesankan-" "sebelumnya maaf memotong perkataanmu, tapi-" potong Naruto sembari mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai di lengan baju kanannya, dan melemparnya kedepan dengan gerakan cepat, lemparannya melewati kepala sang kepsek dan menancap di tembok belakang kepsek.

"siapa kau?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"apa maksud-" sang kepsek yang bingung pun, langsung melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan hawa kehadiran di tembok belakang kursinya.

dari samping kunai yang tadi menancap, muncul sesosok tubuh yang terbalut pakaian tertutup berwarna hitam.

"ck! ketahuan yah?" kata sosok itu.

"tangkap dia! dia penyusup!" sang kepsek langsung heboh ketika menyadari ada penyusup di tempat kerjanya, bahkan tanpa disadarinya.

Naruto hanya berwajah masa bodo ketika melihat sosok itu sembari menggali harta dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"sebenernya aku tidak tau dengan orang itu, tapi kalau dia penyusup, sangat salah jika dia menantang seorang **"[jangan menyebutkan nama Margamu disini.]"** Naruto Kiroigami." kata Naruto dengan marga yang asal-asalan.

"memang apa yang kau bisa lakukan bocah?" kata sosok itu melupakan keberadaan klon Naruto yang hampir memenuhi ruangan.

"apa yang ku bisa? aku kurang tau, maka dari itu AYOO DIRIKU! CEPAT BERESKAN CICAK ITU!" awalnya sih Naruto masa bodo, tapi Naruto langsung berteriak heboh dengan konyolnya memberikan julukan aneh pada penyusup itu.

**"YOKAI BOSS!!!!"** kata puluhan klon serempak sambil menyeringai, membuat sang penyusup tersadar kalau Naruto tidak sendiri.

'shimatta! aku lupa kalau masih banyak klon di ruangan ini.' pikir sang penyusup berkeringat dingin. 'aku harus lari.' tambahnya kemudian membuat serangkaian aneh, disusul dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir teleponan berwarna kuning dibawah kakinya.

melihat lingkaran aneh yang bersinar itu, membuat Naruto tersadar, kemudian salah satu klon yang ada di dekat sang penyusup menendang pinggangnya dengan gerakan simpel.

**buakhhh!!!**

seketika penyusup tadi terlempar menuju ketengah kelompok klon Naruto, penyusup tadi langsung merasakan nyeri di pinggang nya, "sial, tendangan tadi mematahkan tulang pinggangku." kata penyusup dengan rintihan tertahan, sembari menggertakkan giginya, kemudian duduk bersimpuh dengan tangan memegangi pinggangnya yang nyeri.

sang penyusup kemudian mendongak, memandang Naruto dengan horor, ketika menyadari dirinya sudah di kepung, 'Sial!'

"ma..ma.. sudah selesai dari acara encoknya?" tanya salah satu klon Naruto.

'kau pikir siapa pelakunya?!' teriak sang penyusup dalam hati prustasi. "bi-bisakah kita bi-bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik?" kata sang penyusup dengan gugup.

klon Naruto yang ada didepannya memandangnya sesaat, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "baiklah-" kata Naruto membuat sang penyusup menyeringai dalam hati 'ck. ternyata dia orang bodoh.' pikirnya bisa meloloskan diri dari sini.

"-tapi setelah kami menghajarmu tentu saja!" lanjut klon Naruto dengan semangat 45, plus seringai rubahnya.

**klek!**

meretakkan buku-buku jarinya, dengan pandangan horor menatap sang penyusup yang langsung ketakutan setengah mati.

"HAJAR!!"

"TI-TI-TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!"

terdengarlah teriakan penuh rasa sakit dan memilukan di ruang kepala sekolah.

**-Ninja Of The Future-**

Sang kepsek tadi sudah kembali duduk di kursinya dan kembali bergelut dengan musuhnya, tapi pikirannya melayang memikirkan kejadian barusan.

'siapa dia sebenarnya? memiliki energi Chakra tapi sangat besar, hingga menciptakan puluhan klon, memiliki tatapan seperti pernah melewati perang besar, dan juga memiliki sensor yang sangat sensitif, bahkan penyusup tadi aku tidak menyadarinya? astaga, memikirkannya membuat ku pusing, tapi-' pikirnya kemudian memutar kursinya kesamping, memandang keluar dari jendela kirinya sembari tersenyum tipis "kurasa akan terjadi suatu hal yang menarik kedepannya." katanya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

**-NARUTO scene-**

Naruto berdiri didepan sebuah pintu yang entah terbuat dari material apa, sembari memandang kearah kertas dan pintu secara bergantian.

"benarkah ini kelasnya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

**"[melihat dari nomer kelasnya sepertinya benar.]" **kata Kurama secara mengejutkan muncul di pundak kiri Naruto dengan ukuran seperti anak kucing.

"Hmm... lebih baik kau masuk ke bajuku, daripada nanti mereka curiga." kata Naruto.

**"[oke]"** dengan ini Kurama masuk ke baju depan Naruto.

seperti tadi, dia kemudian bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu.

**krek!**

tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria bersurai perak melawan gravitasi dengan mata kirinya tertutupi rambut, berwajah malas dan berpakaian khas guru berwarna hitam.

"Kakashi-sensei?" kata Naruto dengan dahi yang berkerut, seingat nya tadi Kurama bilang ini masa depan, tapi kok gurunya ada didepannya.

"Yah? ada keperluan apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah kebingungan.

'mungkin saja renkarnasi, yah renkarnasi! cerdasnya dirimu Naruto.' pujinya pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

"Ano.. aku murid baru di kelas ini, Naruto Kiroigami yoroshiku onegaishimasu." kata Naruto sembari membungkuk sedikit.

"murid baru?" tanya Kakashi lagi

"A-ah ini surat yang diberikan kepala sekolah." kata Naruto memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Kakashi, langsung diterimanya.

membacanya khidmat, sembari mengangguk pelan, "Hmm.. naruhodo.. baiklah silahkan masuk, dan perkenalkan dirimu." kata Kakashi kemudian kembali dalam kelas dan berdiri dibelakang mejanya, sedangkan Naruto berdiri didepan papan tulis, memandang kearah kelasnya dengan pandangan ramah_(ruang kelasnya mirip dengan ruang kelas anime Asterisk War)._

"silahkan perkenalkan jati dirimu." kata Kakashi dengan koplaknya mirip take me out:v sontak membuat seisi kelas langsung terjungkal kebelakang dengan gajenya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, kemudian melangkah satu kali kedepan kemudian menarik nafas pendek "perkenalkan, Namaku Kiroigami Naruto, aku seorang pengguna Chakra, mohon bantuannya." kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sembari membungkuk pelan, serta senyuman memikat hati diwajahnya.

**blusshh~**

tak ayal membuat seisi kelas yang didominasi oleh kaum hawa terpesona dan merona berat, ada juga yang mimisan, berteriak tertahan, pandangan menusuk dari beberapa siswa(iri seakan mengatakan "pria tampan mati aja sana)

**Brakkhhh!!!**

tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda panjang berdiri dan menggembrak meja dengan keras, dengan pandangan tajam menatap Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"UNTUK APA PENGGUNA ENERGI MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI MU ADA DI KELAS INI HAHHH?!!!!" teriak siswi tadi dengan raut wajah jijik serta rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya, bohong kalau dia tidak terpesona.

"Hahh?? apa maksud mu? kau pikir sekolah dan kelas ini punya nenekmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

**skak!**

murid tadi langsung terdiam, tapi kemudian menggeleng keras kemudian memelototi Naruto kembali, "Memang sekolah ini bukan milik salah satu keluarga ku, tapi aku berhak protes di kelas ini karena aku adalah peringkat ke 10, jadi mending kau minggat dari kelas ini sekarang juga atau-" gantung siswi tadi sembari menyeringai tipis.

"atau?" beo Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya.

"aku akan mempermalukannya seumur hidup didepan semua orang! cuihh!! sepertinya orang tuamu sangat malu memiliki anak semenjijikkan dirimu, pasti kau sudah diusir iyyakan? hahahaha!! atau pasti orang tuamu sama menjijikkannya dengan dirimu, pantas saja!" kata siswi tadi penuh penekanan dan hinaan, mengungkapkan seberapa jijiknya dia dengan pengguna Chakra.

Naruto tiba-tiba langsung berwajah datar, cukup! Naruto memang menerima kalau dirinya di ejek, dicaci, dihina, bahkan disiksa, tapi jika dia menghina Orang tuanya, maka siswi tadi sepertinya melakukan kesalahan besar.

"kenapa? tidak terima? dan apa-apaan pandangan mu itu hah??!! kau pikir aku takut? dan juga mana sopan santun mu di Depan peringkat 10 hahh?!" kata siswi tadi dengan seringainya.

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat dengan sistem sekolah ini, tentunya ini informasi dari sang kepsek, yaitu sistem bertarung menggunakan lencana, bisa bertarung dimana saja asal pihak yang ditantang bertarung menerimanya.

"kau seperti nya sangat meremehkanku yah? baiklah sensei, aku ingin menantang anak kurang sopan santun ini bertarung, aku ingin melihat apa kekuatannya setinggi harga diri dan egonya." kata Naruto dengan terselip penekanan disetiap kalimat yang diucapkan nya.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan, dirinya juga penasaran kenapa kepsek memasukkan seorang pengguna Chakra Di kelas elit, dan ini juga untuk melihat kekuatan nya dalam menggunakan Chakra.

Naruto kemudian juga mengangguk pelan kesensei nya, kemudian kembali menatap kearah murid kurang ajar tadi.

"Huhh?! mau menantang ku bertarung? sudah siap dihancurkan dan dipermalukan? aku ini elit diantara para elit, dan kau mau menantang ku? cuihh! dasar rendahan, mana Sudi aku bertarung dengan seorang pengguna energi rendahan Seperti mu!" kata siswi tadi Dengan penuh hinaan.

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya "kau takut? takut dikalahkan oleh 'seorang pengguna energi menjijikkan'? mana harga dirimu?" kata Naruto telak memancing amarah gadis yang menghinanya tadi.

**TO BE CONTINUED...****.****Sebenernya sih mau lanjut Ampe kepertarungan, tapi takut nanti dokumen hilang karena kesalahan, jadinya aku upload segini saja. untuk power Naruto, maahh... karena ini hanya alur Santai, jadi disini apa yg bisa dilakukan Naruto, tidak bisa dilakukan pengguna magic (mana/energi sihir), namun apa yang bisa dilakukan pengguna sihir bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto.****jadi adakah yg bisa menebaknya? segitu saja penjelasan nya, dan makasih banyak loh yg udah ngasi dukungan, maaf klw gaya tulisan dan bahasa saya sulit dipahami dan membingungkan, jujur hanya itu kemampuan ku. sekian...****~salam damai~****Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wbarakatu**


End file.
